The invention relates to seals. More particularly, the invention relates to compression seals.
A variety of metallic seal configurations exist. Many metallic seals are commonly held under compression between two opposed flanges of the elements being sealed to each other. Such metallic seals may be used in a variety of industrial applications.
Many examples of such metallic seals are of an annular configuration, having a convoluted radial section which permits the seal to act as a spring and maintain engagement with the flanges despite changes or variations in the flange separation. Certain such seals have an S-like section while others have a section similar to the Greek capital letter sigma (Σ) with diverging base and top portions. Other similar seals are formed with additional convolutions.